STRUCTURE OF SILVER ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring silver (Ag) is composed of the two stable isotopes Ag-107 and Ag-109 with Ag-107 being the more abundant (51.839% natural abundance). Standard atomic mass: 107.8682(2) u. Twenty-eight radioisotopes have been characterized with the most stable being Ag-105 with a half-life of 41.29 days, Ag-111 with a half-life of 7.45 days, and Ag-112 with a half-life of 3.13 hours. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than an hour and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 3 minutes. STRUCTURE OF Ag-94, Ag-106, Ag-108, Ag-110, AND Ag-112 In the following diagram of Ag-94 with S =0 you see that the first of the above unstable nuclides based on the structure of Pd-92 with S= 0 brakes the high symmetry of Pd-92, because the additional p47 and n47 make the alpha particle with n45 and p45 giving the total S = 0 . Note that at the symmetrical position we have not any alpha particle but the rectangle of n46p46. However in the stable nuclides like the Ag-107 and Ag-109 at the symmetrical position there exist the alpha particle of n46p46 and p40n40. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Ag-107 ). DIAGRAM OF Ag-94 WITH S = 0 In this structure of six horizontal planes (HP) and two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -HSQ and the +HSQ you see the additional n47 and p47 which break the high symmetry because they make with p45 and n45 the alpha particle with S = 0. Note that the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43 p44, and n44 of opposite spins are not shown. Also 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' ' ' n40.......p40' ' +HSQ p38..........n38 ' ' n31………p12........n12......p32' ' -HP6 p31....n11.........p11…… n32 ' ' p29....... n10.........p10……n30' ' +HP5 n29……p9..........n9 …….p30 ' ' p47......n27.........p8..........n8.......p28' ' -HP4 n45.....p27......n7..........p7.......n28.........p46 ' ' n47......p25.........n6.........p6.......n26' ' +HP3 p45.....n25……p5........n5……...p26.......n46 ' ' n23………p4........n4……..p24' ' -HP2 p23…….n3…….p3……….n24 ' ' p21.........n2………p2........n22' ' +HP1 n21......p1........n1........p22 ' ' p37......n37 ' ' -HSQ n39......p39 ' Then in the presence of an even number of extra neutrons with opposite spins which fill the blank positions we get the structures of the Ag-106 and Ag-108 based on the structure of Ag -94. For example the Ag-108 with S =+1 has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 12 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is S = 2(+1/2) + 0 =+1 It is an unstable nuclide because the small number of extra neutrons in such a structure of no high symmetry cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Also the Ag-110 with one more extra neutron than those of the stable Ag-109 is an unstable nuclide because of no high symmetry. Whereas the two more neutrons of Ag-112 than those of Ag-110 make single bonds leading to the decay STRUCTURE OF Ag-114, Ag-116, Ag118, Ag-120, Ag-124, Ag-126, AND Ag-130 ''' Similarly the extra neutrons of the above unstable nuclides based on the structure of Ag-112 make single bonds which lead to the decay. ' '''SRUCTURE OF Ag-95, Ag-97, Ag-99, Ag-101 AND Ag-103 ' Here we see that the first Ag-95 with S = +9/2 has the one extra neutron ,the n48. But the structure of Ag-95 is based not on the structure of Ag-94 with S=0, because the p37n37 and p38n38 change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4 . Particularly they move from -HSQ to +HSQ in order to make horizontal bonds in front of p38n38 and behind the n40p40. In other words the Ag-95 is based on a new structure of Ag-94 with S = +4. Then in the presence of the one extra n48(+1/2) one gets the structure of Ag-95 with S = +9/2. That is S = +4 + 1(+1/2) = +9/2 Under this condition the structures of the above nuclides having extra neutrons more than the one of Ag-95 are based on the structure of Ag-95 with S = +9/2. For example the Ag-103 with S = +7/2 has two extra neutrons of negative spins more than the one neutron of Ag-95 and 6 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +9/2 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = +7/2 Here the extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but because of no high symmetry they lead to the decay since they cannot give enough energies to pn bonds ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ag-121, Ag-123, Ag-125, AND Ag-127 Similarly the structure of the above nuclides is based on the Ag-95 with S = +9/2. For example the Ag-127 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins and 30 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than the one extra neutron of Ag-95. The Ag-127 of no high symmetry is an unstable nuclide in which the extra neutrons more than those of the Ag-103 make single bonds. STRUCTURE OF Ag-93 WITH S = +9/2 In the absence of one neutron with negative spin we see that the Ag-93 with S = +9/2 is based also on the new structure of Ag-94 with S = +4. That is S = +4 - 1(-1/2) = +9/2 . STRUCTURE OF Ag-98, Ag-100, Ag-102 AND Ag-104 WITH S =+5 Here the structure of the above nuclides is based on the new structure of Ag-94 with S= +4 in which thep37n37 changes the spin from S = -1 to S =0 giving S =+1. Particularly it moves from the –HSQ to the n46p46 in order to make the symmetrical alpha particle with S = 0. Under this condition the Ag-94 gets a new structure with S = +4 +1 = +5. Then in the presence of even number of extra neutrons with opposite spins one gets the structures of the above nuclides with S = +5. STRUCTURE OF Ag-105, Ag-109, AND Ag-111 WITH S =-1/2 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Ag-107 . Here for symmetrical arrangements we see that the n40p40 changes the spin from S = +1 to S=0 because it moves from the -HSQ to the p46n46 in order to make the symmetrical alpha particle. In other words the Ag -94 gets a new structure with S = -1. Then in the presence of extra neutrons giving a total spin S = +1/2 one gets the structures of the above nuclides . Note that this group gives the stable structures of Ag-107 and Ag-109 because the n40p40 makes the alpha particle at the symmetrical position. STRUCTURE OF Ag-113, Ag-115, Ag-117, AND Ag-119 WITH S =-1/2 Similarly the structure of the above nuclides is based on the same Ag-94 with S = -1 but here the extra neutrons more than those of Ag-111 make single bonds. Category:Fundamental physics concepts